The jewel
by madkatmarie
Summary: Hogwarts School is not just the building. It is a living, thinking being. How will the game play out if Hogwarts arranged its pieces. This story will be constantly updated. Severus and Hermione pairing. Some sexual content.(rated m for later chapters ) Please comment and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**_CHAPTER ONE : THE KEEPER ._**

**_This is my first fanfic, that intend on finishing. I do not Own nor have I ever owned any of the hp universe or characters . this fanfic will hopefully be a pairing of hg and ss. It will also hopefully be a marriage law fic In the later chapters . please pardon me for the grammatical errors and typos. My proof reader (bff) is off enjoying her born day . so screw it and enjoy_**

… ** _._**

In a different time , Hogwarts was a proud, almost living being. Breathing life and magic into around it, inside it, under it. The wealth of magic it possessed came from the ancient core of the earth. This magic was nether light nor dark. It was raw pure and untamed . This power named itself The Old. 

The day that the final stone was laid , Hogwarts came alive. Not jus with activity, but with magic and consciousness . The school, with the aid of The Old, communicated with the founding fathers, instructing them on what needed to be done to keep the school and its inhabitants safe, and full of power. 

Three positions , outside of the Headmaster and deputy head, must be filled. The Keeper, The Healer, And The Guard . Together they made The Jewel Of Hogwarts. These positions were held in secrete, chosen by none other than the castle, known to no one other than the other members of the jewel . 

The roles were as simple as they sounded. The job of the keeper was to keep order in the facility and to keep all secrets known to the walls of Hogwarts. Of the Healer ,as self-explanatory as it seems, was to keep the school and the players safe and healthy. This meant both mentally and physically. The role of the Guard, seeming not as important, was to record keep the knowledge gained from The Old and castle away from anyone out side of the jewel. 

In times of peace, The Old slept. The Castel was silent to all but the Headmaster, and no one from The Jewel was needed, there for no one was chosen. In times of approaching turmoil ,however , Hogwarts began to choose, train and sort out who it needed to complete the Jewel before a threat was ever presented. 

1971: Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry: opening feast and sorting 

"Severus Snape…" 

A young, gangly boy startled at the sound of his name being bellowed by the deputy head of Hogwarts. Moving malnourished limbs under all too big robes, the child made his way to the front of the room. 

_Soo… this child's name is Severus …hmmm._ The Old stated to the castle . _when your precious little sorting hat is placed on his all too tiny head, we will see who won this bet old school ._ After a short pause , the school considered the possibilities . 

_He is young and frail, Old one . though there is no denying that his power is strong. The hat has chosen a house for him and confirmed our beliefs . He will be in Slitherin however it is up to us to determine what roll he will play In our jewel._

The Two sentient beings began to ponder. They, The Old and the Castle had a way of communicating with the universe. Asking of he future without being told the future. images of power battles and death swimming o the sounds of screaming swam between their shared consciousness . a decision was made. 

_You will inform the child and I will begin to mold him. Please prepare the heads to do what is required of them. But do so … After the feast. We want him full and tired._

The festivities of opening feast ended with a drag and all the students were herded off to their designated abodes . Severus Snap, only child in an unloving home , laid awake in the cover of his canopy. Everything around him was both scary and exciting. Never had he had friends or relatives sleeping so close to him. Never had he had friends or relatives near him period. The boy was still in shock. 

_Young Severus, do not be afraid_. the castle spoke softly Inside his head. Severus jarred to attention yet stayed completely still and silent . 

_I am Hogwarts and you… are going to be my new friend ._ speaking ever to slowly, so that the boy could let the words spoken sink in. _I will call you Keeper for you are now my keeper. Sleep well young child. Dream awaits ._


	2. chapter 2

_**An: I'm trying to type this chapter I my phone. The word you may be misspelled a few times because of auto correct being a dick. I hope you find this story to be understandable. i do not own hp or anything related to it. The slanted text belongs to the old, and the castle. The slanted text in quotation marks belongings to characters thoughts. I really really really really really hope that this is not confusing. Don't judge me. First fic I plan to complete**_

... This was a new experience for her. Never once, has Hermione been preparing to be on her own for months at a time. Her parents, as plain as the clothing they wear, became teary-eyed. This was their only child. Their daughter. The one thing they love more than the air they breathed and they were sending her away .Far away for schooling.

"Don't cry mum. Its better this way. Honest! This school will teach me how to control whatever power I have. I won't be away forever. Feel free to write me as much as you wish. "Trotting away, she yelled over the crowd. "I look forward to every letter. I must go now. It looks as if the train is prepping to leave. I love you both so much!" she added "Remember to brush your teeth!"

With that, their only child was gone. Alone to a new world that they could not accompany her to.

The opening Feast this year at Hogwarts started as any other year. At the head of the staff table, Professor Dumbledore sat, peering Over the Sea of eager faces. Nervous first year students surrounded Professor McGonagall. It was time for sorting.

With the hat at hand, Minerva McGonagall called the first student.

"Seamus Finnegan..." And so on... during this time, the old and the castle chatted idly. Year after year of the same situation always meant boring times for the two sentient beings. That is, until the name of a bushy hair young girl was called.

"Hermione granger!" At the sound of her name, the girl of 11 perked up and so did a particular staff member. Severus Snape. The magic radiating off of her went unnoticed to all except the head master and several, the two most powerful wizards in the school.

To his left, the headmaster noticed the always erect posture of the potions master shutter with realization.

" _So... This child is... important..."_ Dumbledore thought to himself.

Slowly sauntering to the stool next to the professor, she finally arrived at her destination. The Girl, by name of Hermione, sat on the stool, jittery from anticipation. As the Hat was lowered to her head, misplaced winds begin to whip around the Great Hall. Everything was silent.

O _ur healer has arrived Castle._ Stated the Old. Nothing could be more factual at this time. The castle merely grumbled in agreement. _I think this time you should do the honors old one._.. _I will inform our keeper..._

The feast was finished, and Hermione, fresh in her new bed, stared unblinkingly towards the ceiling. _Do not fear me, dear child. For I am as old as the Stars you see in your dreams. You may call me the old. I will call you my friend, My Healer. Please do not dwell too much on my words. For all you need to know now, is that you are wanted, you are needed, and you are loved. Sleep tight, dear angel. Look forward to what the morn brings..._

Deep in the dungeon, in an overstuffed arm chair next to the fire, Severus Snape sat with a large tomb in his hand. Not exactly reading, the potion master had his mind on numerous different things.

The main thing occupying his brain was the thought of a bushy hair, rosy rosy-cheeked girl. For some reason, her ember eyes bore into his soul. Severus could not shake the feeling that those eyes meant so much more then what they should.

" _That child seemed... Odd_ " At that moment, his thought was cut short by a voice he heard all too rarely.

 _Dearest friend, our healer has arrived at Hogwarts. You have seen her, you have felt her. DO not let her know. You must teach this child as you would any other student. With the knowledge of what is to come, stay biased. She needs your firm hand to bring her where she needs to be. Goodnight, dear keeper. Rest show come to you soon._

As the words were spoken inside of Severus's mind, his eyes began to drift closed. He registered what the castle was saying, however his mind could not process the importance of the message. As his Lids finally fell, Severus wrote the message off as a sleep induced hallucination. This time, like many others, the school drifted the unwilling man off to sleeps door


	3. Chapter 3

_**An: this chapter will be slightly fast paced. I will jump a lot of time, however things will be explained. I do not own anything in Harry Potter universe. Please comment to let me know how to do better. Enjoy Buddies.**_

The first war.

The Wizarding World was taken by surprise. Somewhere, under the ministry's nose, a wizard was gaining support. Not just any support, support of the worst kind.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, a young Half-Blood boy was the seed. A very disturbed upbringing caused for a very disturbed adult. After the death of his parents, Tom was sent to an orphanage. This place was no place for a child. No place for a disturbed child.

As he grew up, Tom became strong. Some professors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would even say that he had the makings of a great wizard. But great didn't always mean good.

The Castle watched closely as the students maneuvered the Halls. Nothing went without notice. Especially the activities of a young Slytherin Boy by the name of Tom.

 _We will watch this one._ The castle said, Noting the way the boy tended to disappear down abandoned corridors.

 _Watch him as you wish, while I gather the remaining members of our Jewel. Do not interfere. The things he is doing must be done._ The Old stated, and went silent.

For Years, communication between The Old and the school would be severed.

(Time jump)

He ran. To the only place that has ever felt safe. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Bloodied and battered, Severus ran through mud and rain with a distinct destination in mind. Safety. After all the night has brought, there's only one person that could help him. The only way to this person, was through hell and self-sacrifice.

On the hill just below the astronomy Tower, Albus Dumbledore stood. Waiting. The school has informed him of a trespasser.

Through the Trees of the Forbidden Forest, Albus spotted a figure moving in haste. Something was not right. The person running towards him was none other than a boy he taught years before. Severus Snape

.

"Severus, my boy! Whatever has happened to you?" the head master started, but was cut off by frantic sputtering.

"Headmaster! You must help me! The dark lord... He is going to kill her! ...there was the prophecy... her child! Lily Evans child! I made the wrong decision. I do not wish to be... This... Anymore!"

Severus took a ragged breath, ending on his knees. The fresh scars on his face stung from the newly shed tears.

"This... It's all my fault! If it wasn't for me... She would have a chance! Help her please, Headmaster. I will do anything for her life!"

Albus placed his hand on the hysterical men's shoulder.

"Come, Severus. Let us have tea and warmth."

The room that the Headmaster occupied was dimly lit by the fireplace and three candles. In the time frame of 3 hours, plans were sketch out of the upcoming War and Severus's position in it. From this point forward, Severus Snape would play the role of a spy, a potions master, and member of the order. Against his better judgment, Severus agree and set out on his first mission. To convince the dark lord where his loyalties lie.

The dour man set out upon the castle. Tattered robes bellowed around him. On none too steady limbs, he slowly made his way to the main hall. Memories of his childhood swarmed around him for he has not been in this place since the day of graduation. The day his life took a turn for the worst.

(Memory)

Graduation from the great School was a breath of fresh air to Severus. This day, his life of being bullied and tormented was over. So he thought.

"Come, Severus. The dark lord wishes to meet you." young blonde haired Slytherin, by the name of Lucius Malfoy, beckoned him the carriage. The longstanding friendship between the two brought Severus trust him.

...

The gangly man walk at his own pace. Reveling in the memories of before his innocence was stolen. He was ripped out of his reprieve by a disembodied voice.

 _Severus..._

Looking around, the man saw no one. It was impossible for him to be Imagining the voice, due to the fact that it's still reverbed off the ever sleeping portraits on the walls. Usually, the slightest noise would have disturbed the portraits slumber. This time, they slept.

 _Severus..._

Clearing his mind, Severus raise his awareness starting with a deep intake of breath. Slowly letting it out, Severus answered in his mind.

" _Who is speaking_?"

The pillars begin to tremble as a low Rumble Rose from its core. As if chuckling, The Voice responded lightly.

 _It is I, old friend. I am the old. The words spoken to you by the Headmaster are somewhat true. Your role as a spy is detrimental to the survival of the Wizarding World. However, Your Role goes much deeper. As I told you once before, you are the keeper. You are the keeper of this Castle, and the keeper of a much stronger Force. Play the hand the Headmaster has dealt you. There will come a time when you must take on more important things. There is a war coming. And in the end, both Dark Lords will cease to exist. I will not come to you again for a long time. Farewell, Severus Snape. We will forever be watching._

As the echo died down, so that the thickness of the air. Severus quickened his pace to extract himself from the castle. He had a long night ahead of him, at the hand of the dark lord.

 _"If_ I survive this night, there is someone I have to see about ... talking walls" he spoke out loud, as if addressing whoever spoke to him earlier. With a pillow of robes, he withdrew from the Great Hall and out of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry .

 _ **An: I know this seems like a lengthy chapter. I am trying to get the Back stories out of the way so I can get into more of the topic at hand. Just as the prologue /summary stated, Hogwarts is putting its pieces together. Let me know, let me know, let me know what you think dankie!**_

 _ **AAN: I Will be correcting and adding as well as posting more chapters for this story and the other one (come back to me) between work and school. My Old ass needs to fine time for enjoyment. Both mine and yours. ENGOY BUDDIES!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Greetings, my fanfiction puppies. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE HP UNIVERSE. This chapter will be interesting to say the lease. As well as explain the title of this chapter. THERE WILL BE RAINBOW LEMONS IN THIS STORY. Not this chapter but this story as a completed work. I DO intend on finishing this fiction now that my schedule gives me time to create lies! ENJOY MY PRETTIES

Chapter four: Rouse of all rouses

He was afraid: there is no doubt about that. A small boy with the most magnificent silver eyes; magnificent and brimming with tears, struggling to hold it all in. To hold it all together. His name is Draco, the only heir of the House of Malfoy. There is no denying that the alabaster skin and sleek platinum hair belonged to the great and accent house. To everyone on the outside, he was his father's son. In his heart, however, he couldn't be more opposite.

It was his first year at Hogwarts. Being away from his father made him happy. As happy as he was, Draco did not depart from his father without one final task. "Draco, your first step towards greatness begins now. The Dark Lord required something from you to prove your loyalty to the cause. You must befriend the brat who lived, Harry Potter. Do not ask why and do not fail. You were born for Greatness, Draco. Do not make me regret your birth." There was no goodbye, just the foreboding threat of a heartless father to his son. Something In his father's expression, however, felt uneasy. Like words left unspoken: a message that failed to be delivered. Draco wanted to ask his father what was wrong but before the first word was spoken, Lucious Malfoy turned on his heel and in only the way an aristocrat can, and strides off away from the platform.

Once aboard the train, Draco felt a powerful sleep wash over him. Like a dense fog, spilling into every cranny of the car compartment, the spell was overwhelming. The sound of the dream land filled his mind before vision took hold. The unmistaken symphony of calamity engulfed his surroundings with the whizzing of misfired spells and cries of pain. Draco could only stand still and watch as his body was paralyzed with terror. In every direction his eyes dared take him, Drao seen untold horror; children from every year running for their lives. Some never making it to safety. In the midst the carnage, Draco could see his father. The once proud pillar of self-righteousness, now crumpled over the lifeless body of his son. Draco trembled at the sight of his father, racked with tears, terror, and pain.

All at once, the vison clouded into darkness; into nothingness. The frightened child stood alone. In the midst of the void, the strong voice of the Old resounds. " _Dearest child. Do not fear, for the events laid before you could be prevented. With your help as one of our chosen few, we will stop the dark. Remember that nothing is ever how it seems, my friend. We will leave you to sleep, sweet boy, but with a task that you must complete before day break. To your father, send a flaming orchid and all will become clear. Goodbye, dearest Draco, until we speak again."_ Draco laid un-movingly. Unable to wake, the silver haired boy soaked in every word spoken to him by the voice that called itself the Old. It all seemed overwhelming odd to the child. How could anyone possibly consider him to help save anything, let alone the whole of wizarding kind.

At the bellow of the train whistle, all thought of his lucid vision faded away. Gathering his belongings, Draco rushed from the train, down the platform and into the carriage accompanied by a group of fellow first years; a red head with freckles that could only be a Weasley, a fluffy headed girl with a face replaced by a book and a boy. Dark hair and glassed framed the scar that could only belong to the famed Harry Potter. The trio laughed and played like old friends leaving Draco out of the fun. Not purposely, just unaware of anyone other than themselves until a quite unexpected sneeze escaped the boy, startling the group and making book face drop her book reviling a sweet smile.

"You know, there is a spell to stop sneezing, I could teach it to you. Hermione Granger," extending a hand" and you are?" Draco took the extended hand and placed a respectable kiss on it, just as he was taught by his mother's plenty formal gatherings. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you".

Thank you for reading. Love it when you love me! This chapter will seem odd (pertaining to Draco's reaction to the granger.) I don't like prejudice in any form or fashion so one of my heroes will not be seen in that light. Besides, not everything is as it seems. All feedback is welcomed as well as comments and privet messages if you have any thoughts to make this thing better., Toodle Tah lovelys


End file.
